


you can leave your hat on

by Black_Mamba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (kind of) fluff, M/M, PWP, Stripper Stiles, human!AU, this is all just to write stiles stripping for derek, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Нет, серьезно? – бормочет Дерек, закрывает глаза и досадливо трет переносицу. – Лора!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can leave your hat on

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you can leave your hat on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/792350) by [forpony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forpony/pseuds/forpony). 



– Здравствуйте, нам поступило… о господи… – запинается молодой человек в полицейской форме (которая, как знает Дерек, ненастоящая, потому что ему знаком этот парень!), натыкаясь на суровый взгляд Дерека.

– Нет, серьезно? – бормочет Дерек, закрывает глаза и досадливо трет переносицу. – Лора!

– О, стриптизер уже здесь? – Лора появляется со стороны «территории развлечений», как окрестила она ее, и, проскальзывая по полу, останавливается рядом с Дереком, закидывая руку ему на плечи. – Э-э-эй, Стилински. Хорошо выглядишь.

– Э… – Стайлз – сын шерифа! – краснеет. – Лора, ты сказала, что это для твоего друга.

– Ага, Дерек имеет честь быть не только моим самым надоедливым братом, но и лучшим другом. Жизнь, бывает, странно поворачивает, да? – она крепко его обнимает, и он даже откашливается от неожиданности и (легкой) боли. Лора сильнее, чем кажется.

Теперь Стайлз уже не выглядит олененком, неожиданно попавшим в свет фар (его глаза с поволокой передают это впечатление один в один; Дерек видит этот взгляд почти каждый раз, когда они натыкаются друг на друга в городе), а человеком, которой вот-вот задушит его сестру.

– Стриптиз-сюрприз не получится сюрпризом, когда клиент меня знает, – замечает Стайлз, гневно указывая на Дерека. – И раз так случилось, что он знает, что я не коп, тогда какой во всем этом смысл? – теперь он указывает на себя.

Лора довольно хмыкает.  
– Я просто хотела посмотреть, как ты выглядишь в форме. Черт, Стайлз, ты в тренажерке качаешься?

Стайлз распахивает рот от удивления. Дерек начинает тихо выходить из себя, понимая, к чему идет.  
– Лора, ты же не серьезно…

– Дерек, ну пойди мне навстречу. Все равно это больше для меня и девочек, чем для тебя. Так, Стилински, сделай свое дело и покажи мне, почему ты практически подпольная знаменитость, – Лора хватает Стайлза за руку и втягивает внутрь.

Дерек с ужасом наблюдает за происходящим и испытывает легкое удовлетворение, когда Стайлз бросает на него через плечо шокированный взгляд. Когда Стайлз скрывается за углом, из гостиной раздаются радостные крики и свист. Дерек стонет. Он убьет Лору.

Вечеринка в честь его двадцать шестого дня рождения перешла из разряда едва терпимых (половина гостей – друзья Лоры, с которыми она пыталась его свести) в разряд «матерь божья, я хочу быть на другом краю Земли» (для него сейчас за деньги станцует стриптиз парень, по которому он не очень тайно сходит с ума, а Лора с весельем и садистским удовольствием будет за всем этим наблюдать).

Дерек намеревается войти туда и завершить вечеринку, заплатить Стайлзу за причиненные неудобства (и за то, что пришлось иметь дело с его сестрой) и тем самым избежать неминуемых мучений. Но, закрыв входную дверь, он слышит заигравшую мелодию. И еще больше свиста и криков «Господи, он на самом деле…», потом «Давай, Стилински!» и самое худшее: «Кажется, я только что убедился в своей бисексуальности» (не от кого иного, как от Бойда)…

Он слаб. Он быстро идет в гостиную, чтобы не пропустить представления.

 

Лоре не жить.

Со щек Стайлза не сходит яркий румянец, такой соблазнительный, что Дерек долго смотреть не может . Он сидит рядом с Бойдом, продолжающим выкрикивать непристойные комплименты, как и остальные гости, и Стайлз, определенно, все это уже слышал раньше. Но, может, потому что этих людей он знает, даже ходил с ними в одну школу, и здесь нет сцены, ярких огней и тяжелых басов, сейчас всё по-другому.

Но хотя он и выглядит смущенным, танцевать продолжает. Продолжает снимать одежду. И Дерек чувствует, что теряет голову.

В Бикон Хиллс не много стриптизерш. Еще меньше стриптизеров. Поэтому когда сын шерифа стал выступать в их единственном стриптиз-клубе два месяца назад, в начале летних каникул, люди заметили. Лора говорила, что даже спросила об этом шерифа (конечно, спросила, у нее же совести нет), и хотя тема неловкая, тот ответил, что пока Стайлз занимается тем, что ему нравится, и никому не причиняется вред, и никто не нарушает закон, он не вмешивается в дела сына. К тому же, по всей видимости, учеба в колледже дорогостоящая, и Стайлз нуждается в дополнительном заработке.

Насколько Дереку известно, это первый вызов на дом. У Лоры всегда были странные взаимоотношения со Стилински, чему Дерек даже немного завидует (потому что она может смотреть ему прямо в глаза, разговаривая, и не казаться человеком, мучающимся животом или готовым на кровавое убийство – два основных выражения лица Дерека, когда тому попадается на пути Стайлз). Она, наверное, уговорила его, чтобы сделать наихудший (по ее мнению, наилучший) в мире подарок Дереку. Она ведь знает, как он относится к Стайлзу.

Стайлз медленно снимает рубашку, уже избавившись от куртки, пояса, фуражки и ботинок. Сейчас он босой и с обнаженным торсом – у Дерека пересыхает во рту. Стайлз худощавый, всегда таким был, но с недавних пор на смену худобе пришла жилистость. Теперь он обладает заметными бицепсами, накаченной грудью с редкой порослью и шестью кубиками. Тонкая дорожка темных завитков исчезает под поясом брюк. Дерек опасается, будь они в комнате лишь вдвоем, он бы уже давно взял Стайлза прямо у стены.

Без рубашки движения тела Стайлза становятся более волнообразными, рельефными. Они меняются: от легких толчков бедрами до амплитуд всем телом, которые Дерек хочет почувствовать на себе. Он сгорает от желания ощутить это тело, так же двигающееся на нем, или под ним, чтобы Стайлз скользил бедрами вперед и назад, насаживаясь на член Дерека. Он не в состоянии сосредоточиться на чем-либо другом, кроме как на бледной коже, запоминая каждую родинку, каждый изъян, и жалея, что не может боготворить их все.

Потом Лора решает, что он недостаточно страдает.  
– Эй, Стайлз, как насчет «танца на коленях» для нашего виновника торжества?

Дерека охватывает паника.  
– Что… Нет.

Стайлз, кажется, с ним согласен.  
– Э, не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

– Да ладно, – Лора грозно смотрит на них.

– Ха, мне уже хочется на это посмотреть, – смеется Бойд, хлопая Дерека по плечу и поднимаясь с дивана. Очевидно, Дерек должен располагаться поудобней, чтобы Стайлз мог… мог…

– Чувак, ты посмотри на него, он же не хочет. Не в моих привычках принуждать людей к тому, что им явно не нравится, – он выразительно указывает на свой торс. Дерек чувствует, как горят уши, и понимает, что Лора тоже это замечает, когда слышит ее громкое фырканье.

– Господи, конечно, ты посмотри на него. Поверь мне, «не нравится» – это не вопрос, – она становится позади очевидно озадаченного Стайлза и толкает его к Дереку. – Мой брат просто социально не дееспособен, он, наверное, и в день свадьбы будет на свою вторую половину сердито смотреть и хмуриться. Не принимай это близко к сердцу, на самом деле это даже комплимент. Он, неверное, сейчас в обморок хлопнется от эмоций, которые ты в нем вызываешь. 

Стайлз выглядит сомневающимся, но все равно шагает вперед. Дерек сглатывает, уставившись на бедра, оказавшиеся перед ним. Внезапно ему становится неимоверно жарко, он чувствует себя загнанным в угол и беспомощным. Но заставить себя сказать «нет» или уйти, когда Стайлз спрашивает «о’кей?», не может. Вместо этого он кивает, поднимая взгляд вверх и сдерживая стон.

Стайлз больше не кажется юным и недоступным, каким был до отъезда в колледж. Большие глаза всматриваются в лицо Дерека, широкий рот приоткрыт, язык облизывает нижнюю губу…

Приходится сжать кулаки и держать их на диване, чтобы не схватить Стайлза за бедра и не притянуть к себе. Он был слегка возбужден, уже когда увидел, как самодовольно улыбается Стайлз, вытаскивая ремень из петель. Дерек опасается, что ситуация еще ухудшится.

– Хорошо, – со вздохом говорит Стайлз и вновь начинает двигаться. Сначала слегка покачивает бедрами, ведет руками вниз по бокам. Дерек тяжело выдыхает через нос, пристально следя за этими манипуляциями. Стайлз подходит ближе, прижимается ногами к Дереку по обеим сторонам от колен, широко разведя бедра, двигается медленнее и глубже. Он не представляет, как выглядит со стороны, но, наверное, весьма забавно, если судить по доносящемуся хихиканью.

Потом Стайлз проводит пальцами по поясу и начинает играть с пуговицей. Дерек резко перестает витать в облаках и наклоняется вперед, останавливая его рукой. От прикосновения они оба шокировано замирают.

– Э… – Дерек откашливается, откидываясь назад. – Пока не надо.

Стайлз судорожно смеется.  
– Не снимать их пока? – когда Дерек кивает, он пожимает плечами. – Хорошо, – соглашается он срывающимся нервным голосом.

– Дерек, ты все портишь! – слышит он крик Эрики откуда-то со стороны, но не смотрит на нее, не в силах оторвать взгляд от Стайлза, который опять крутит бедрами и ладонями скользит вверх по обнаженной коже.

Дереку до боли хочется его коснуться. Вообще-то кулаки на самом деле болят, потому что он слишком долго с силой их сжимает. Он пытается расслабиться, слегка разводит ноги в стороны. Стайлз издает какой-то тихий звук от внезапного давления на бедра, но Дерек не успевает проанализировать происходящее, как он наклоняется, ухватываясь за спинку дивана. Стайлз рывком заскакивает на сиденье и, упираясь коленями, оседлывает Дерека.

Дерек от неожиданности взмахивает руками, а его мозг умирает. Слегка возбужденная проблема превращается в каменную и болезненную в джинсах.

Лора хохочет, он легко узнает ее смех среди свиста и криков остальных.

Окружающее выцветает, когда Стайлз начинает вращать бедрами. Он сидит на коленях Дерека, поэтому не совсем трется, а больше скользит телом по торсу Дерека, между его прессом и губами Дерека всего дюйм… он дразнит, вот что он делает. Дереку не первый раз танцуют на коленях. Но никогда еще кто-то такой, как Стайлз, не кто-то, кого ему действительно хочется повести на свидание, а потом взять на заднем сиденье машины.

Кожа Стайлза усеяна родинками. И он вновь ловит себя на том, что околдован ими.

– Ты можешь коснуться, – тихо говорит Стайлз, немного замедляясь.

Дерек, наконец, отрывается от его пресса и широко распахнутыми глазами смотрит вверх.  
– Ч-что?

Стайлз задумчиво облизывает губы, чуть наклонив голову направо, и окидывает его пристальным взглядом.  
– Я обычно не разрешаю этого делать, это танец, а не трах в одежде, но… если хочешь, я не против, – и в конце маняще улыбается.

Колеблясь, Дерек просто смотрит на него. Стайлз застывает, тихо смеясь, а потом наклоняется назад и назад и…

Дерек в голос стонет (слышит сумасшедший хохот Лоры, Бойд бормочет: «Парни, мне уже как-то неудобно», а Эрика говорит Айзеку: «Давай все снимай, господи, это лучше чем порно»), потому что Стайлз вытянут перед ним, его крепкая задница лежит на бедрах Дерека, спина выгнута над коленями, и так много бледной кожи… это как приглашение, а Стайлз действительно разрешил…

Еще секунду он борется с собой, а потом руки, словно сами по себе, начинают двигаться. Дерек наконец касается мягкой гладкой кожи, проводит ладонями по бедрам Стайлза, затем ведет вверх (или вниз, учитывая его позу). Его ладони накрывают чужие пальцы и тянут к груди провести по соблазнительным соскам, и Дерек чертыхается, когда бедрами толкается вверх, от чего Стайлз слегка покачивается.

И потом слышит судорожный всхлип. А потом и видит, когда Стайлз повторяет движение ему навстречу, очертания налившегося члена под тканью, плотно натянувшейся в паху из-за позы Стайлза.

Оказывается, Дерек не единственный, кого проняло. На полсекунды он застывает, затем крепко взяв его за бока, поднимает вверх. Стайлз с громким «уф» плюхается ему на грудь и в замешательстве от внезапной смены положения смотрит на Дерека.

– Ты хочешь продолжить дальше без зрителей? – он решает сразу перейти к главному.

Стайлз сглатывает, и его кадык соблазнительно перекатывается.  
– Ты имеешь в виду приватный танец?

Дерек резко выдыхает через нос, усиливая хватку.  
– Нет, я имею в виду не за деньги.

– О. О! – мгновенье у Стайлза такое выражение лица, словно у него выбили почву из-под ног, потом он округляет глаза. – Воу, правда? Ты сейчас совершенно серьезно? – он немного ерзает, удобно устраиваясь на коленях Дерека, будто ему там самое место, о боже, Дерек начинает думать, что так и есть. Стайлз не сбегает, что очень хороший знак, поэтому Дерек обнимает его за талию и прижимает к себе, от удивления Стайлз выдыхает прямо ему в рот.

– Серьезнее не бывает, – отвечает Дерек тоном, подходящим под слова, и его одаряют широкой улыбкой.

– Супер, – выдыхает Стайлз мечтательным голосом, наклоняется и мягко, осторожно целует Дерека. Только его уже сегодня достаточно дразнили. Одной рукой он обхватывает лицо Стайлза, чтобы притянуть ближе, проводит языком по этим греховным губам и проскальзывает внутрь, довольно хмыкая, когда Стайлз отвечает тем же.

– Господи! – взвизгивает кто-то, и они быстро отрываются друг от друга.

Стайлз краснеет от смущения.  
– Ого, господи, я совершенно забыл, что здесь есть другие люди, – а потом распластывается на Дереке, упираясь лбом в плечо, чтобы спрятать лицо в изгибе его шеи.

Как легко и естественно в защищающем жесте положить ладонь Стайлзу на затылок, сердито глядя на Лору, которая держит телефон и либо снимает все на камеру, либо делает кучу фотографий для последующего шантажа.

– Лора! – рычит он, стараясь принять свой самый угрожающий вид. Неожиданно, но приятно, когда он ощущает, как тело на нем вздрагивает и выгибается.

– Поняла, поняла, – она радостно улыбается. – Все на выход! Мы идем в бар!

– Что? Нет! Самое интересное же началось, – возражает Эрика, но ее утягивают Айзек и Бойд. – Я вас так ненавижу. Вы знаете, как долго я хотела увидеть, как Дерек зажигает с парнем? – хнычет она.

– Я впервые понимаю это желание, но ты по крайней мере могла бы притвориться, что уважаешь чужую личную жизнь? – спокойно говорит Бойд. Дерек не слышит ответа Эрики, потому что они уже завернули за угол и почти вышли за дверь.

Лора все еще здесь, улыбается им.

– Все ушли? – уточняет Стайлз, руками сжимая его бедра.

– Лора! – повторяет Дерек вместо ответа. Стайлз приглушенно смеется ему в шею. Щекотно, но приятно до невозможности.

– Ухожу, ухожу, просто я хочу убедиться, что ты знаешь, как ты мне сейчас должен.

– Поверь мне, я знаю, – неохотно цедит Дерек, сильнее сжимая пальцы на затылке Стайлза, и всхрапывает от удивления, когда в ответ Стайлз толкается бедрами вниз, прижимаясь пахом к паху. У Дерека мозг плавится от мысли о твердом члене, все еще скрытом этими штанами.

Стайлз открывает рот, губы касаются шеи Дерека, пока он сдавленно дышит, начав двигать бедрами по кругу, и Лоре надо выметаться прямо сейчас!

Лора, посмеиваясь, наконец отворачивается, крича:  
– Когда закончишь, приходи к нам в бар! И приводи свою пару! – ему слышен ее маньячный смех, даже когда она уже закрыла за собой дверь и идет к машине.

– Блин, спасибо господи, она ушла, я уже был готов послать все нахрен и втрахать тебя в матрас, – бормочет Стайлз, потом распрямляется, чтобы продолжить поцелуй. Дерек стонет ему в рот, скользя руками по теплой коже, отчаянно желая коснуться каждого дюйма мужчины сверху. Стайлз продолжает волнообразно двигать бедрами, только это больше не напоказ и не о пустой воздух. Дерек встречает каждый толчок и изгиб своими собственными, от всех телодвижений они оба тяжело дышат в перерывах между поцелуями, соприкасаясь влажными губами.

Он чувствует твердый и длинный член Стайлза и жаждет увидеть его, попробовать на вкус. Так что он пытается отстраниться, но Стайлз прихватывает зубами его нижнюю губу и практически втягивает в еще один поцелуй. Стайлз с жадностью впивается в его рот, ладонями обхватив лицо Дерека, и прямо берет то, что хочет.

Дерек не против, но действительно думает, что на них уже должно быть меньше одежды. Дерек опускает руку и принимается возиться с пуговицей и молнией, расстегивает брюки и сует ладони под резинку трусов, стаскивая два слоя ткани с ягодиц.

Стайлз нетерпеливо стонет, скатывается с Дерека и встает, чтобы снять оставшуюся одежду. Затаив дыхание, Дерек смотрит на длинный изогнутый член, наклоняется, чтобы обхватить ладонью, и усмехается, когда Стайлз вздрагивает от прикосновения.

– Блин, Дерек, я не могу поверить, что все это на самом деле.

Он хочет сказать, что думает о том же, хочет сказать, как ему небезразличен Стайлз, как давно жаждет пригласить его на свидание, но он никогда не был хорош в обращении со словами или с выражением своих чувств. Поэтому он делает то, что следует за этим: пытается это показать.

Он пытается показать, губами прослеживая дорожку волос, спускающуюся к паху. Дерек начинает медленно, широко и мокро облизывая, иногда целуя. Если Стайлзу и не нравится темп, то он этого никак не показывает, одной рукой держа Дерека за плечо, другую запустив ему в волосы и крепко схватившись за пряди. Дерек довольно стонет и выказывает признательность, наконец вбирая его в рот.

– Господи Иисусе, так хорошо, Дерек, я долго не продержусь, как вообще я могу долго продержаться, когда это… это о тебе я фантазировал, наверное, с тех самых пор как научился дрочить… боже!

Слова, потоком льющиеся из Стайлза, придают Дереку еще больше сил, и он начинает сосать сильнее, двигая головой вниз-вверх и заглатывая как можно больше. Несколько раз он почти давится, но ускоряет движения, игнорируя это и сосредотачиваясь на вкусе и ощущении Стайлза во рту, горячем и твердом, на том, что это такого длинного у него еще не было, как он не может заглотнуть весь, но уже представляет кучу тренировок, пока Стайлз наконец не сможет вбиваться в его горло так, как хочется Дереку.

– Дерек, серьезно…

Он не обращает внимания на пальцы в волосах, пытающиеся оттянуть его назад, и вбирает столько, сколько может, не давясь, одновременно переводя ладони на бедра Стайлза и лаская мягкую нежную кожу.

– Черт, я сейчас…

Дерек вновь сглатывает вокруг него и урчит, первый раз поднимая взгляд с тех пор, как начал. Он насколько сосредоточился на красивом члене перед ним, что совсем забыл про привлекательное лицо. Стайлз запыхавшийся и потный и именно такой, каким представлялся Дереку. Он держит глаза открытыми и смыкает губы вокруг члена, когда тот дергается, и горячая сперма выстреливает в горло, заставляя поморщиться.

Стайлз тихо скулит, вздрагивая раз за разом, пока не выдерживает и не заваливается на согнутую спину Дерека. Он выпускает волосы из пальцев и опускает руку Дереку на затылок, легко сжав. Дерек возвращается к прерванному занятию и посасывает головку, собирая последние капли, и уже потом выпускает член изо рта, проглатывая вязкую сперму.

– Вау… Я поверить не могу, что ты только что сделал.

Дерек смеется Стайлзу в бедро, потом целует.  
– Значит, хорошо было? – спрашивает он хриплым голосом.

– Хорошо? – ему запрокидывают голову, и он смотрит на недоверчивого Стайлза. – Это было невероятно и офигенно, и еще кучу наречий, которые я сейчас не могу вспомнить, потому что ты, кажется, со спермой вытянул из меня и мозг.

Дерек усмехается, довольный, и не в силах это скрывать.

– Теперь твоя очередь, – Стайлз собирается опуститься на колени, но Дерек его останавливает.

– Нет, иди сюда, – Дерек быстро откидывается на спинку и тянет Стайлза на себя, возобновляя их прошлую позу. Стайлз несколько раз удивленно моргает, потом усаживается Дереку на колени.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я… – он многозначительно замолкает, уже ловко расстегивая джинсы Дерека. Тот выгибается, чтобы помочь ускорить события, когда Стайлз тянет пояс . Но когда руки добираются до его боксеров, Дерек перехватывает их и закидывает себе на шею.

Сттайлз непонимающе хмурится.  
– Что? Я хочу тебя потрогать. Оказать ответную услугу, и все такое.

Дерек качает головой и улыбается.  
– Просто поцелуй меня.

– Э… – Стайлз кидает взгляд вниз на заметный бугор, который видно сквозь тонкую ткань, и облизывает губы. – Чувак, я лучше тебя там поцелую.

– Не называй меня «чувак», – он смеется и берет Стайлза за подбородок, увлекая в поцелуй, а другой рукой достает член, вздрагивая, потому что так близок к разрядке уже от одного Стайлза на коленях, оттого, что попробовал его на вкус, от их поцелуев.

Стайлз полностью отдается поцелую, губы влажные и мягкие, но потом с усилием от него отрывается, чтобы посмотреть вниз, и тихо стонет.  
– Господи, я так хочу, – он опускает руку, но Дерек вновь ее хватает.

– Нет, – со смехом говорит он.

– Чувак, серьезно, я хочу его, хочу его коснуться, облизать, сосать, много-много чего я хочу с ним сделать…

– В следующий раз, – бормочет Дерек, потом опять завладевает этими умопомрачительными губами.

– Мысль хорошая, но я всегда ненавидел ожидание и лучше…

– У кого день рождения? – специально рычит он и крепко, до отметин, стискивает пальцами его бедра, наслаждаясь тем, как Стайлз содрогается, прижавшись к нему и тихо ругнувшись.

– Черт, ты исчадье ада, почему ты мне вообще нравишься?

Дерек счастливо улыбается, водя губами по линии его челюсти.  
– Я тебе нравлюсь?

– Чувак, я думал, это очевидно, – выдыхает Стайлз, вскидывая бедра и пытаясь подобраться к его члену, только Дерек удерживает его на расстоянии, уперевшись ладонью в его живот, пока другой рукой начинает себе медленно дрочить.

Стайлз всхлипывает.  
– Точно само зло, я только кончил, но уже опять хочу, чтобы у меня встал, а ты не даешь!

– Да ладно, я просто хочу так, – шепчет он, касаясь губами щеки и поглаживая его пресс, потом проводит пальцами по затылку. Стайлз распахивает глаза.

– О господи, если так и дальше пойдет, то очень скоро я буду готов ко второму заходу, – срывающимся голосом признает он.

Дерек смеется. У него перехватывает дыхание, когда он касается чувствительного местечка под головкой, но затем продолжает дрочить, теперь быстрее и крепче сжимая ствол.

– Если мы зайдем дальше, то я, наверное, на несколько дней запрусь с тобой в спальне.

– Эм, это не проблема, – осипшим голосом каркает Стайлз.

– Проблема, учитывая, что Лора распланировала весь вечер и ночь и хочет, чтобы я придерживался расписания. К тому же я действительно хочу сводить тебя по крайней мере на несколько свиданий перед тем, как трахну, прижав к стене, – с трудом произносит он, ускоряясь и ощущая, как в основании позвоночника зарождается жар надвигающегося оргазма.

– Прижав к стене, а? – бормочет Стайлз ему в рот, а потом целует, ловко и умело заскальзывая языком внутрь. Он обхватывает ладонями лицо Дерека, тихо постанывая, пока Дерек тяжело дышит и содрогается под ним.

– Вообще-то, к любой плоскости, – отвечает Дерек, когда Стайлз отрывается от него.

– Блин, у меня от тебя срывает крышу, – стонет Стайлз, опять глядя вниз, как Дерек доводит себя до разрядки. – Давай, Дерек, кончи для меня, если я не могу трогать, то хотя бы дай посмотреть, – просит он. Просит он!

Черт. Дерек хрипло вскрикивает, вскидывая бедра и кончая, сперма выстреливает, пачкая футболку и джинсы. Он дрожит от посторгазменных судорог, мышцы приятно подрагивают. Стайлз все это время держит его лицо, нежно целуя рот, скулы и даже нос.

– Боже, это было так классно, ты такой горячий, чувак, ты меня убил наповал.

Дерек смеется.  
– Я убил тебя наповал? – он вытирает ладонь о футболку, все равно грязная, и обнимает Стайлза, склоняя голову ему на плечо.

– Кстати, этот расклад, когда я совершенно голый, а ты полностью одет…

– Обещаю, в следующий раз мы оба будем голые, – посмеивается Дерек.

– Нет, нет, так тоже классно, и, как ты говоришь, я тоже хочу, черт, я видел, как ты бегал по лесу полуголый, конечно, я хочу, но я думаю достать еще одну полицейскую униформу, только твоего размера. И в следующий раз ты ее наденешь и трахнешь меня в одних наручниках, потому что мы просто обязаны такое провернуть.

Дерек стонет и откидывается назад, чтобы неодобрительно посмотреть на вожделенно глядящего на него Стайлза.  
– Нам нужно привести себя в порядок, одеться и пойти в бар.

Стайлз приподнимает брови.  
– Так что?

– Так что прекрати вкладывать мне в голову картинки, от которых у меня джинсы будут жать в паху.

Стайлз облизывает губы и кидает взгляд вниз на опадающий член.  
– Да, это будет весьма… неудобно…

– Давай, – он резко поднимается, подхватывая Стайлза под ягодицы, – тот удивленно вскрикивает – потом осторожно ставит на пол. – Душ, потом одеваться. Наверное, я могу одолжить тебе что-то, если не хочешь надевать обратно форменную рубашку. Только с брюками никак, думаю, любая моя пара будет на тебе болтаться, – он даже не пытается притушить похотливый взгляд, обнимая Стайлза за талию.

Только Стайлз смотрит так же плотоядно.  
– В душ?

– В душ по отдельности, – уточняет Дерек.

– Хм, так не весело.

Дерек опускает руки ниже, хватая Стайлза за задницу и сжимая ягодицы. Стайлз взвизгивает, распластываясь на его груди.  
– И не должно быть весело. Пойдем, – он легко шлепает его по попе и улыбается, когда Стайлз краснеет и игриво его отталкивает.

– Еще раз повторяю, ты – зло, и я тебя ненавижу.

– Мы же уже установили, что я тебе нравлюсь, разве нет?

Стайлз закатывает глаза, но дает Дереку увести себя за руку в ванную.  
– Только это не изменяет того, что ты полный придурок.

– Разве это не доказывает, что у тебя странный вкус в мужчинах?

– Заткнись, – говорит Стайлз, но потом смеется, крепче сжимая руку Дерека, отчего тот счастливо улыбается.

О’кей, Лоре наконец удалось. Самый лучший подарок на день рождения.

 

– Хочешь послушать про затяжную одержимость Дерека Стайлзом Стилински? – деятельно спрашивает Лора.

Стайлз давится пивом, проглатывает, потом смеется.  
– О боже, что?

Дерек сердито на всех смотрит.  
– Они сами не знают, о чем говорят.

Стайлз ерзает на сиденье рядом с ним, притягивая взгляд, и Дереку приходится сдерживать стон, потому что Стайлзу так хорошо в худи Дерека, несмотря на то, что она и велика для него. В голове крутится смехотворно собственническая мысль: «Мой!».

– Дерек, дорогой, ты помнишь, что должен мне?

Он вздыхает.  
– Да?

– Сейчас пришло время расплачиваться тем, что ты не будешь перебивать.

Стайлз хохочет. Хохочет! Кажется, Дерек начинает понимать, почему эти двое на протяжении скольких лет поддерживают отношения.  
– Вау, это будет интересно, да?

Эрика наклоняется ближе к нему.  
– Поверь мне, когда ты услышишь всю историю, то увидишь Дерека в совершенно новом свете.

– Правда? – задумчиво спрашивает Стайлз, с хитрецой в глазах глядя на Дерека. Тот умоляет взглядом, но это не срабатывает, потому что Стайлз ухмыляется и машет Лоре:  
– Давай, рассказывай про одержимость Стайлзом.

– Ну, началось все, когда ты еще был на первом курсе, что, кстати, звучит так же стремно, как и было в действительности…

Конец


End file.
